godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kumonga
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kumonga.png |image =Kumongafinal303.jpg |caption =Kumonga as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Irradiated Giant Spider |nicknames =Spiga |height = |length = |weight = 8,000 tons 30,000 tons |forms = None |allies =Godzilla , Minilla , Gorosaurus, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Manda, Baragon, Varan |enemies = Godzilla, Minilla, King Ghidorah |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits = ShodaiKumo FinalKumo |roar = }} }} Kumonga (クモンガ , Kumonga) is a giant spider created by Toho that first appeared in the 1967 Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. Name Kumonga's name comes from kumo (クモ ), which is the Japanese word for "spider." Kumonga's name in the international dub of Son of Godzilla is "Spiga", which comes from "spider." Appearance Kumonga's designs are very consistent throughout its appearances. Its body is black with yellow patterns. It has cold-color eyes, an arachnid mouth, and eight legs. Origins According to the journal of Dr. Matsumia, Kumonga was a type of very large spider to dwell in the jungle of Sogell Island. However, exposure to the radioactive storm of 1967 created by the UN's failed weather experiment mutated Kumonga into a 45-meter tall . History Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla in ''Son of Godzilla]]In the Showa series, Kumonga was a giant spider that lived in Sogell Island. It first appeared when it trapped and poisoned Kamacuras. Then it trapped Godzilla's son, Minilla in webbing and closed in for the kill. However, Godzilla arrived and defended his son. Kumonga attacked and nearly succeeded in killing Godzilla, but Minilla helped his father and using their atomic rays, they burned Kumonga's body, severely injuring it. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]Kumonga returned in Destroy All Monsters and was living on Monsterland, along with many other monsters. In 1999, aliens known as Kilaaks captured and mind-controlled the monsters of the island. The were released in cities throughout the world. But in the end, the humans broke the mind-control and freed the monsters. The monsters were then sent to attack and destroy King Ghidorah. Kumonga took part in the fight by trapping King Ghidorah in the thick webbing. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Kumonga and the other monsters returned to Monsterland and lived peacefully to this day. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Kumonga was featured in Godzilla: Final Wars, not that different in appearance, as one of the many mind-controlled monsters of the Xiliens. It appears in a desert in Arizona where it destroys a trailer. Then suddenly, the Xiliens teleport the spider and the other monsters around the world. They tell the humans that they took the monsters away to save Earth. However, the humans find that the Xiliens were controlling the monsters and the Xiliens release all the monsters again to finish destroying the cities they were attacking. When Godzilla is freed from the south pole and fights the alien-controlled kaiju, defeating Gigan and Zilla. Through the alien leader's command, Kumonga is released in New Guinea to battle him. Godzilla approached the monstrous arachnid and let loose a roar to announce his presence. At first, Kumonga was able to trap Godzilla in thick webbing, but Godzilla managed to grab a strand of webbing that was still attached to Kumonga and swung it around in circles before letting go of the webbing. Kumonga soared over the horizon and was not seen again Abilities Kumonga can shoot a thick webbing and a stinger from his mandibles. Kumonga has prehensile pedipalps that can be used to grab small prey. The Showa version was able to survive multiple hits from Godzilla's atomic ray. The Millennium Kumonga's web was able to expand on contact with air from a single thread into a net for incapacitating foes. It also has long legs ending in sharp points which can be used to skewer opponents or crush through materials like in a scene in the movie Godzilla Final Wars. It also appears to have jumping abilities. Filmography *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Comic ''Rulers of Earth'' Kumonga was first seen in his massive layer in the bottom of a canyon. He was present when the Alien monster, Gigan invaded Earth, and after a brief battle, in which Gigan severed one of the spider's legs, Kumonga retreated into it's burrow and has not surfaced since. Kumonga's image was seen on the massive cave painting on Infant Island, part of the Land section. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Kumonga Sprite.png|Kumonga in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters Gallery Roar Kumonga Roars|Kumonga's roars in the Showa era 44-Kumonga 2004|Kumonga's roars in Godzilla: Final Wars In Other Languages *German: Spiega Trivia *According to the German release of Son of Godzilla, Kumonga was created by Dr. Frankenstein. *Kumonga and Kamacuras share many similarities. Poll Do you like Kumonga? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Spiega Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Monsters Category:Earth Defenders Category:Mutants Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju